This inventions relates to an improved system for filing cancelled checks, and more particularly to improved filing cabinet for use by banks in the filing and storage of cancelled checks.
Banks have long been troubled with the labor intensive job of sorting and filing their customers' cancelled checks. There are two general systems for filing such checks--namely, (1) a so-called bulk filing system in which the checks are stored in random fashion in open, shoe-box shaped containers or trays, and (2) an in-filing system in which the checks are likewise stored in shoe-box shaped trays, but in a predetermined sequence, for example in an account number sequence.
Heretofore most banks have utilized the in-filing system, which requires manual sequencing of the cancelled checks in the storage trays, so that if need be the checks for a given account can be readily retrieved.
With improved data processing systems more and more banks are planning, eventually, to rely upon computers for searching and recording cancelled check files. Once the checks have been recorded in the computer they can be bulk filed in no particular sequence. Most banks, however, have not as yet converted to a complete bulk filing system. There is, therefore, a need for supplying such banks with equipment which will tend to minimize labor costs otherwise incurred during in-filing operations of the type described, and yet which will be readily adaptable or convertable to bulk filing operations.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved bulk-filing type storage cabinet which has incorporated therein a novel pull-out shelf, which is particularly designed for use by operators during in-filing operations.
A more specific object of this invention is to provide for a bulk filing cabinet of the type described a novel pull-out shelf which has a central, recessed working area for supporting a check holding tray, and a pair of horizontal surfaces adjacent opposite sides of the recessed area for supporting the arms of an operator during an in-filing operation.
Still another object of this invention is to provide for a cabinet of the type described a novel pull-out shelf having formed thereon a pair of spaced compartments which perform the dual purpose of providing arm rests and storage areas to check holding trays.
Other objects of the invention will be apparent hereinafter from the specification and from the recital of the appended claims, particularly when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.